With the popularization of LED technology, LED lamps have been widely used. However, as most of the lighting power supply equipments (such as lamp bases) are left from traditional lightings and if these lighting power supply equipments are placed, it is undoubtedly a huge loss. For this reason, many LED lighting is designed to match with traditional lighting power supply equipments.
Lamp is an important lighting device in the traditional field of lighting. In many places, lamp bases matching with traditional lamps are provided. The sockets used o fix the lamp pin are provided on both ends of the lamp base, and electronic ballasts are provided inside the lamp base. The electronic ballast can convert the mains supply to direct current supply for the sockets on both ends. As no distinction between the positive electrode and negative electrode for the fluorescent lamp, the lamp can be energized when the lamp pin is inserted to the socket of the lamp base.
In order to maximize the use of traditional lamp bases, many lighting products in LED industry are designed as lamp shape. However, LED needs to distinguish the positive electrode and negative electrode, there is a problem when the lamp made of LED is used: it is easy to connect the positive and negative electrodes reversely when LED lamp is inserted to the lamp base, causing LED lamp unable to work normally. To this end, usually it is required to dismantle the ballasts of lamp base, and replace them with LED power switch driver module, but it will undoubtedly increase the cost of installation.